1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom for use by a male human being. More specifically, the present invention relates to a condom which provides protective coverage for both the penis and the scrotum of the user and secures to the user by means of a special belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerns regarding sexually transmitted diseases, such as AIDs, has caused an increase recently in the use of condoms. The most common condoms are the sheath-type condoms which are designed to provide protective covering for only the penis. These sheath-type condoms are presently available over the counter at most drug stores.
One problem with these sheath-type condoms is that they tend to work off of the penis when the user in engaged in sexual intercourse, thus defeating the purpose of wearing the condom.
Another problem with these sheath-type condoms is that they often break during intercourse. Breakage is normally due to the tensional stress experienced by the condoms during intercourse.
A final problem with sheath-type condoms is that they do not provide coverage to the scrotum area, and therefore, do not provide complete coverage to the genital area of the user.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a condom which covers both the penis and the scrotum of the user, which secures to the user by means of a special belt so that the condom will not work its way off of the user during intercourse, and which is provided with an additional layer of protective material near the proximal end of the sheath covering the penis in order to help prevent the condom from breaking during use.